Big Dipper (AU)
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Dipper finds out he's an older brother and now has to take care of his Little sister but finds she's in a little trouble. (Pedophile, Sex, Family Bonding)(No Underage Pincests)
1. I Have A Sister!

It was a cool evening and 19-year-old Dipper pines was enjoying the crisp cool summer night air in Gravity Falls in his favorite hat and shorts not wearing anything else because he was his life on his second floor apartment waiting for his girlfriend to came by for their "fun night" he checked the time it was nearly 10:00 o'clock that's when he saw his parents' car pull up Dipper got up from his chair and went down to greet them.

When he got down his father walked up to him with a nervous look

"Hey buddy." his voice was shaking when said that which Dipper noticed

"What did you do?" he asked boredly

"Uh well your mother and I have some news could we go inside and talk?"

"What about Mom?" He asked as he saw her back turned to the window

"She'll join us soon." Dipper then escorted his father to his two bedroom apartment, Dipper then went to give his father some water from the tap because he didn't have anything else to serve

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Dipper said as he took a long sip

"I'll just come out with Dipper you have a sister and she is in the car with your mother right now talking to her." Dipper then spat his water and looked at his father

"I have a sister, I haven't seen you in years and you drop a bombshell like that, why didn't you call or came to tell me this."

"I'm telling you now." his father chuckled nervously."Dad, you're like 50 something years old how are you…. You know what never mind." Dipper shivered as he got a quick glimpse of what they did in his head

"Look Dipper I know that this is asking much of you, but I need you to take in your baby sister."

"WHAT!? I can't do that I have a job, a girlfriend, and school to think about I'm too busy to take care of a baby."

"She four, by the way, Dipper, please we're getting too old I start my retirement with your mother next week." he begged

"Dad, I can't do this the only time I actually to care of a kid was when I was helping Pacifica on a babysitting job."

"Dipper I know that you can do this, please for you dear mother and me." he pleaded

"I guess I can take my classes online." Dipper said with a smile

"Oh thank you son." He then hugged his son and called his wife and daughter up after a minute Dipper heard voices coming from the front door Mr. Pines then answered and Dipper saw his mom and a cute little girl clutching on to a stuffed pig doll and her dress as the two looked at each other eyes in wonder

"It's go to see you again Dipper I missed you so much." She said as she hugged him and he hugged back.

"So this is my little sister, huh." he said rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Yes, Dipper this is your little sister." Dipper then crouched down to look at his new sister

"So what's your name?" he asked her the girl then looked up at her mother

"It's okay he's your brother." the girl then looked at him and took a deep breath

"My name is Mabel." she said while looking at her shoes

"Hello Mabel, you can call me Dipper." he said as he patted her head she smiled at this

"Look's like your staying with me for awhile." Dipper said with a smile Mabel then yawned and nodded her

"Oh my it's passed her bed time, Dipper where's the bedroom?" his mom asked as she picked her up

"Around the corner, next to the bathroom." Dipper directed as his mother left around the corner. Dipper and Mr. Pines went to the car to get Mabel's stuff to bring in Dipper's mother then came out, Dipper then hugged his parents goodbye Dipper then called Pacifica to come by tomorrow morning instead of tonight, she yelled at him but he promised to make it up to her Dipper then sat down on his couch and watch a little tv before passing out on the couch

The Next Morning

Dipper awoke to the of his door being banged on he then got up and puts on a hoodie and answers it to find his girlfriend with her arms cross tapping her foot with an angry expression

"Y'know, you're cute when you're mad." Dipper said as she pushed him aside and walked in and sat on the couch

"You may~ explain why you stood me up last night." Pacifica said with her arms still crossed that's when she noticed the pink luggage next to the sliding door to his terraces

"What's that, is there another girl here?" she said with a sour expression

"Okay before you get angry, and get that cute unibrow you make let me explain." Dipper said still tired

"Okay, one what do you mean "that unibrow" second explained then."

"It'll be better if I show you." He then grabbed her hand and escorted her to his bedroom and opens the door quietly the couple then peeked in and saw the sleeping little girl holding her stuffie as she sleeping the two then left the sleeping little one, Dipper and Pacifica then went back into the living room for Dipper to further explain the situation

"So your parents dump your little sister on you to take care of her while they retire, doesn't seem fair to you."

"I know, but my parents seem a little different they actually begged me to take her in." Before Dipper could explain more they heard Mabel scream the two then rushed towards Dipper's bedroom and saw Mabel crying under the blankets hugging her stuffed pig

"Mabel, calm down you okay." he said calmly, which worked she then saw Dipper and hugged him tightly with tears still falling down her cheeks, Dipper then patted her head and started hearing meowing coming from Mabel as she went back to sleep in his lap

"This is why I had to cancel last night." Dipper said as Pacifica sat down next to him and took Mabel into her lap

"Dipper, I'm sorry for getting mad at you." she said as she rubbed Mabel's head.

"Thanks for understanding." he said with sincerity

"But, I don't think you can raise a child on your own, Dipper." That hurt Dipper's pride, Pacifica then placed Mabel back down on the bed placed the covers on her and pulled Dipper out of the room.

"Dipper what I mean back they're was that I won't let you raise a child by yourself, look I was going to ask you last night but, would you let me move in with you so that we can raise her together." Pacifica said as she grabbed his hand

"Pacifica, I would love that in fact I was going to ask you that but are you sure you want to do that?"

"Dipper face it your hopeless without me." Pacifica had him there when it came to taking care of children she is much better

"It's settled then I'll pack my stuff and you can bring Mabel around my placed around 7:00 to pick up my stuff, here's a key I'll probably be at work during that time."

"So wait that means I'll have to move all the boxes myself." Dipper exclaimed

"Think of it as that payback you owe me."

She said as she kissed his check left the apartment to start packing as she left Mabel walked in rubbing her eyes holding her stuffie

"Big Dipper, we're hungry."

"Big Dipper? Wait we?" he question

"Me and Waddles." She said as she squeezed the plush making it "onik" and It's easier to say that then big brother plus I can remember your name easier that way." She explained

"Smart girl, so what do you want to eat?" he asked while walking her to the kitchen he then noticed that she couldn't reach the table, Dipper then grabbed his couch pillow and gave it to Mabel to sit on

"Can I have some scrambled eggs?"

"Sure." Dipper then began cooking and served Mabel eggs while he had a cup of hot chocolate

"So Mabel, tell me about yourself, what was your life before you met me." Mabel then stopped eating and dropped her fork, Dipper turned around and saw her face she looked terrified her hands we're on top of her head she was murmuring something, Dipper then walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug

"I'm sorry Mabel."

"Don't let him take me please don't let him take me!" Mabel yelled

"Mabel calm down, it's okay you're safe, no one will take you away from me Mabel." Dipper proclaimed, which helped Mabel to calm down as she hugged Dipper crying Dipper then noticed the eggs were burning.

"Dipper then turned off the stove and threw away the burnt eggs and took Mabel to the couch and comfort her

"Mabel, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm okay Big Dipper."

"Hey let's go out and eat and find you a new bed for your bedroom and after that we have to get uh Big sis Paz stuff into our apartment, does that sound good?"

"That's sounds like fun." Mabel said with a small smile

"Okay, let's unpack you some fresh clothes and get going." Mabel then grabbed her suitcase and ran into Dipper's room to change, Dipper then noticed a small letter that fell off Mabel's luggage and it had Dipper's name on it, he opened it and began reading it.


	2. His Favorite Girls

_Here's the new chapter (Lemon Warning)_

* * *

 _Dipper was informed that he had a little sister and now he and his girlfriend who is moving in with him to help him take care of her_

Dipper and Mabel were driving towards Greasy's Diner they found seats and waited for a waiter to come by, Dipper then w got and got a booster seat for Mabel as he sat her down a certain red head came by wearing a waitress outfit

"Hey, Dipper." She answered

"S'up Wendy."

"Who's this?" She said as she pointed

"Apparently this is my little sister Mabel." Dipper answered as she looked at how cute his sister looked twiddling her fingers

"Well, she is a cutie pie." She then the places a kid's menu in front of her and gave Dipper a regular one

"Can I start you guys with a drink?" She asked

"I'll have some water." Dipper answered for Wendy to write down

"And for you Mabel?" She asked but got no response from her

"She's shy around new people." He whispered to Wendy "go ahead and tell her what you want Mabel."

"Can I have some orange juice." Mabel asked in a quiet voice but was loud enough for Wendy to hear and write down, she then left to get their drinks. While they we're wait Dipper couldn't stop thinking about the letter his parents left him "You guys ready to order?" She asked she gave them their drinks

"Yeah, I'll just have some bacon and eggs."

"Alright, what about you sweetie?" She said looking at Mabel

"Can I have the pancakes?" She said looking at Dipper, he nods and told Wendy her order she then left leaving the siblings alone to talk

"So Mabel, how was staying with me going so far."

"It's great." She said with the sweetest smile be Dipper could ask more questions his phone and rang he looked at the caller id and saw it was Pacifica.

"Hey, Pacifica... Nothing just eating with Mabel at the Diner... Uh huh, okay, will be right there after breakfast, alright love you too bye." He then hung up his phone as their food arrived Dipper was about to dig in but saw Mabel praying before she ate Dipper then joined her after they were done they began digging in.

After they were done Dipper paid the bill and left Wendy a tip and was on their way to Pacifica's place

Pacifica's apt.

Dipper pulled up to her apartment complex and Mabel was one awe at how big it was compared to Dipper's apartment, the siblings then walked up two flights of stairs they reached Pacifica apartment door which was surrounded with boxes in the doorway. Dipper then picks up Mabel and maneuvered through the maze of boxes to find Pacifica with her hair in a ponytail wearing a pair of Dipper's shorts he left here and a tank top

"I thought you had to work today?" He asked

"They gave me the week off to let me move out of my apartment."

"Hey, that's good maybe now you could help me move some of this stuff." He said hopefully

"No, Mabel and I are going shopping, while you move all this stuff to your place." she said as she took Mabel in her arms and walked out leaving Dipper to all this work

With Mabel and Pacifica

Pacifica took Mabel to the local Wal-mart to pick up some stuff for Mabel, the two were walking in the parking lot hand in hand Mabel was swinging their hands as they're walking.

"Hey, Big sis Paz."

"Yeah Mabel?" she answered

"Do you think Big Dipper loves me?" She asked while she stop swinging

"Mabel, I'm sure "Big Dipper" loves you as much as he loves me." she said as they entered the store, she picked up a shopping basket and began going through the hygiene section

"First we need to get you a toiletries, bed sheets, pillows, some new clothes."

"but I alright have clothes and I can sleep in Dipper's bed."

"Mabel, I'm going to be living with you guys Dipper and I will need the bed to share, you'll get your own room where you can play with your toys."

"But mom and dad lets me sleep in their bed."

"Didn't you have your own room when you were living with your parents."

"Not really I always slept in Mom and Dad's bed." she said as she smiled and remembered her fond memories of them, Pacifica smiled and picked her up on her shoulders

"C'mon let's get this done so we can go to our new home." she then walked off to continue shopping.

4 hrs later With Dipper

Dipper got done moving the last box in his apartment and is now moving her bed in his room and his old bed into Mabel's new room that's when he heard the door being opened he walked out of the room and saw Mabel and Pacifica carrying some bags in

"Hey Dipper, your favorite girls are home." Pacifica announced as they walked in finding Dipper moving his mattress into the spare room for Mabel.

"Hey make yourselves at home, guys." he said as he was struggling to push the mattress in Mabel's new room, Pacifica and Mabel then helped him push it in the mattress then fell onto the floor Mabel then bounced on it with a huge smile

"Now Mabel, calm down we still need to unpack your stuff."

"Okay." she said as she grabbed her bedroom bags and went towards her bedroom, Pacifica was about to follow but Dipper pulled her back which caught Pacifica's attention

"Pacifica please sit down I need to tell you something." Pacifica heard the concerned in his voice as she sat down.

"While I was sorting Mabel's stuff and I found this letter inside it and well I think you should read it."

He then gave her the letters and she began reading it.

 _"My Dearest Mabel,_

 _I'm looking forward to seeing you again in your new home I hope that beautiful body of yours hasn't age yet I still want to be the first man inside you oh too feel you on my rock hard…"_

Pacifica then stops reading and crumpled up the paper

"Mabel is being stocked by some pedophile named Gideon Gleeful." (AN: I know you guys were expected this) "It seems he been after her for awhile and is a persistent bastard." he said with venom in his voice

"Does he know exactly where she is?" she asked in concerned

"It's possible he's been keeping tabs on her, but I can't certain." he answered just then Mable called Pacifica into her room leaving Dipper alone to his thoughts, just then his door had a knock on it, he went to answered and was greeted to a policeman

"Evening sir, I came to inform you that a pedophile might be in the area and we are advising everyone to keep their windows, doors and patio doors locked and their children indoors till we can apprehend this man and if you have any information about him please call." He then gave him a wanted posters with a picture of a fat chubby white man with big white hair and a suit the text said "Gideon Gleeful." Dipper was then shocked at the name

"Officer would this help?" He then handed him the crumpled up letter and envelope from Gideon. "Thank you for this information." the police said as he walked down the stairs Dipper then closed the door and locked it he then went to check on the girls and found them laying on her mattress reading a book

"Oh, Big Dipper's here." she said as she got up and hugged him she then pulled him to the bed making him lay down with Pacifica, Mabel then join in between them and feeling comfortable that she fell asleep, Dipper and Pacifica then moved carefully put the blanket on her plug in her night light and turned off the lights. The couple then left her to sleep in her room while they went to the living room to snuggle and watch tv

"So, we're finally living together." She said

"That's good but what are we going to do with all this stuff that I had to bring over here." he asked

"I got the week off so I think of something, by the way, who was at the door?" she asked

"It was a cop apparently Mabel's stalker is in the area and I just got a poster of that sick man." he then gave her the photo, she made sure she memorized his face before putting it on the coffee table

"So, what are we going to do if he comes around here and finds Mabel?" she asked him

"I don't know yet but I'm just gonna work tomorrow while you stay here and watch Mabel." he answered

"But, what if he come over here?" she asked

"I keep a bat under the bed and I'm going to get a security system installed to make sure nothing happens while I'm gone."

"You're always prepared for something aren't you." she said with a smirked

"Hey gotta protect my favorite girls." he replied

"Speaking of "Protecting"." Pacifica then climbs on top of him with a condom in her lips, Dipper then takes it out and began kissing her Dipper then stopped when he remembered that Mabel's door was still opened

"Hold on let's take this to the bedroom Pacifica then got and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their room when Dipper closed the door Pacifica grabs his shirt and pulled it and started kissing him Dipper then removed her tank top and felt her soft body from her hips to the helm of her shorts to pull them down he then noticed that she was wearing a purple thong

"Oh, you were expecting this?" He asked with a sly smile

"Don't judge me, I wanted this since yesterday." she said as she pulled him down to the bed and straddled him she then removed her bra giving Dipper a good view. He then pulled Pacifica down for a kiss feeling her chest on his, Pacifica then felt something pokes her womanhood, Pacifica then moved her hand towards the helm of his shorts and pulled them down feeling his erect member grinding against it soaking her panties even more Dipper then grabbed her hips and forcing her to grind faster

"Dipper, enough teasing I need you now." She begged as she moved her soaked panties from her legs and moved down to his erection and licked the tip of it before taking the whole thing in her mouth Dipper then grabbed her head and forced her down further making her gag but smile because of his forcefulness she then started bobbing her head making sure that no part of his member wasn't lubed she could feel him reaching his limit she then released his member and gave him a tug job to finish him off which caused him to release his load in her hands and some on her face

"Wow, you were really backed up today." she said as she started to lick herself clean "but, now it's my turn." she said as she pushed him on his back and teased his dick more making it erect again she then rolled on the condom and aligned it with her womanhood and sat down on it making her moan in pleasure as she fell to her hands with her and Dipper's face only inches away from each other.

"I miss having you inside me." she whispered in his ear, the two the kissed each other as Pacifica began to move her hips, Pacifica then wrapped her arms his neck, her breath hitch and moistened Dipper's neck

"D-Dipper…. faster…. please." she begged between breaths, Dipper then grabbed her hips and began moved his hips up and going farther inside her. his fingers then wondered to her ass cheeks and gave them a good squeeze getting a good grip of it

"D-D-Dipper, I'm g-gonna CUM!" she screamed as she sat up felt his and her release their juices inside her body she then collapsed back onto Dipper's chest, Dipper then kissed her one last time and intertwined their fingers together

"Dipper, I love you." Pacifica said as she passed out on his chest Dipper then rubbed her head and she slept

"I'm going to make sure that my favorite girls are safe and sound and that nobody takes them away from me." He said to himself before falling to sleep.

* * *

I Hope you guys are excited for Weirdmagdon part 1, know I am

Anyway review but no negative comments


	3. I Will Protect My Sister

To who ever watch Weirdmagddon pt I who else thought Preston got what he deserved (I'm looking at You **_The Keeper of Worlds_** ) and Pacifica will be important later on

* * *

After Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica finally got settled in their new home Dipper and Pacifica had a little fun last night after Mabel went to bed during the aftermath Dipper made a promise to protect his Favorite Girls

The Next Morning

Pacifica awoke to a snoring Dipper next to her ear and his hand on her (b-cup)breast she smiled at how perverted he is and slid out of bed trying not to wake him up she puts on a bra and one of Dipper's shirts and left to check Mabel who was still sleeping she even snored like Dipper

"I swear they could be twins." She said and walked toward the kitchen she opened one of her boxes and pulled out a coffee maker and started making coffee for herself and Dipper just then she turned around to see Mabel in a purple shirt that was way to big for her walk in she wiping her eyes

"Morning Mabel." she said to her

"Morning Big sis." she yawned "Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" She asked

"I woke to the sound of someone screaming last night, I got scared but meowed myself back to sleep." she said. "Big sis why are you blushing." she asked while looking at Pacifica flushed face

"Uh the steam from the coffee maker." she said "Oh Man we need to be careful when we fool around." she thought that's when her phone rang while she was fixing Mabel some food

"Hello… yes…. but…. yes sir. she then hung up her phone and sighed

"Who was it?" Mabel asked as she was waiting for her breakfast

"That was my dad saying "We have an appearance to make at our new factory in Mexico and he wants to family to be their" or something." she said

"Does that mean you'll be leaving us?" she said sadly, Pacifica then walked over to her a looked her in the eye

"it's okay Mabel, I'm not going to be gone forever, just for a few days and I'll be back." she said as she hugged her.

"You still hungry I make a mean omelet." she said with confidence

"Hey, Big Sis." Mabel asked

"Yeah?" Pacifica replied

"How come you're not wearing any underwear?" she asked which caught Pacifica attention she lifted up the shirt and forgot her panties she then chuckled nervously and covered her backside

"Oh I was doing laundry and decided to clean the pair I was wearing." she lied

" Oh, I get killing two birds with one stone." Mabel said

"I'll put on a clean pair on now." she said as she walked towards Dipper's room to find him gone from his spot, she walked over to her clothes boxes and pulled out a comfy pair she then felt hands around her waist and something poking her womanhood

"Dipper, not now Mabel in the kitchen." she begged

"Oh, c'mon I was hoping for a second round." He said as he reached under the shirt and inserted fingers in her folds while massaging her breast and kissing her neck. "D-Dipper!" she whispered as she creamed on his finger she then on her knees breathing heavily

"I really hate and love that." she said as she found a good pair of panties and pulled it up to her hips and walked back out to see Mabel with her head on the table she in hunger.

"Sorry for taking to long, Mabel I had a hard time looking for the right pair." she lied to her again. "Why don't I get started on those omelets." she said as she reach into the fridge and grabs some eggs

After a few minutes Pacifica managed to make three omelets for everyone, Pacifica then explained she had to leave for the rest of the week after breakfast she packed a week's worth of clothes she hugged Dipper and Mabel grabbed her suitcase and waved goodbye and closed the door leaving the siblings she then saw a limo waiting for her in front of the complex she sighed and entered the limo she then saw her parents

"Hello Pacifica, it's good to see you." her father said

"Yeah, it okay to see you again." She said as she flip her hair

"I see that you're still dating that Pines fellow." she said with much hate in his voice, Pacifica saw this and thought this might be fun

"Actually me and Dipper are living together now and last night we… made…. love she said as she watch his eyes twitch

"Oh that's…. good" he strained to keep a smile. "So are you ready to spend this family time with your mother." He said

"Just so you know if this is another suitor, I'm cutting my ties with the family." She threatened

"Understood Dear." He said as he picked up a newspaper to read just then Pacifica phone ringing, she answered it and found a picture of Mabel and Dipper with a sign that said "Will be Here waiting for you." She chuckled and sent a heart emoji back

Meanwhile

"Big Dipper!" Mabel called from the living room, Dipper then walked in and answered it.

"Hello?... No, I'm busy…. but sir….ugh fine." he then hangs up and looks at Mabel

"Who was it?" she asked

"It was my boss telling me that we're short-handed and asked me to come in." he then dialed the phone and called Wendy

"Hello Wendy?" he asked

"What up." she answered

"Hey, you got the day off?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could drop Mabel of at your place I have to get to work."

"Yeah, I don't mind watching her." she said

"Great I'll be there in a few, later" He then hangs and got himself and Mabel ready as they were about to leave their was a knock on the door, Dipper answered it and found that no one was there he then looked down and found a package with Mabel's room he picked it shook it he looked at the returned address there wasn't one he opened it and was shocked to see what was in it and was shock to what was in it a tiny dildo with a letter he opened the letter and read it

Dearest Mabel,

I hope that your wretched brother didn't get this package, just use this when think of me, of course, I'll be much bigger when we met again my sweet little peach pit.

Watching you with Love,

Li'l Gideon

He then ripped up the paper and threw away the package in the trash just then Mabel came into the room wearing her skirt and a sweater with a little tree on it Dipper then grabbed her hand and they walked out of the building hand in hand, Dipper then felt like he was being watched he then looked behind him and found that no one was there her shrugged his shoulders he inserted Mabel in the car seat buckled her in he then sat in the driver seat and drove to Wendy's place while driving Dipper noticed a car was following him he did some turns to try and ditch it but no avail he then speeds a red light it stop the driver and Dipper got away and made it to Wendy's house and saw Wendy sitting on the porch, Dipper then took Mabel from the backseat and walked her to Wendy

"Hey Dipper, Hello Mabel." she said to the two

"Hey, Wendy." Mabel said as she waved to her meekly, Wendy then crouched down to her eye level

"It's okay here Mabel, why don't you head inside and watch some tv." she said she then saw Mabel smile and run passed her

"Thanks for Doing this Wendy and sorry for taking up your day-off." Dipper said

"It's okay dude, I got nothing better to do." the waved goodbye and Dipper went to work

5 hrs Later

Dipper finally got done with work and was saying goodbye to his co-workers he was on his way towards the parking garage and his car till he saw someone waiting for their

"Uh can I help you?" he yelled to the stranger, but got no response "Sir, Madam?" he called but no response Dipper then walked closer and the stranger then got closer towards him as he reaches the handle of his door the stranger grabbed his wrist and forced him towards the wall and held a knife towards his neck

"Listen here, you will hand over Mabel to me at once or else people are going to get hurt!" he whispered in his ear.

"Listen, here "Gideon" she is a four-year-old girl, who is not even your type or into you, in fact, she is too young to be love or know about those things you sent her leave her alone you pedophile!" Dipper yelled in his face, Gideon then raised the knife and was about to shank Dipper till police sirens were heard, Gideon then lets go of Dipper and ran deeper in the parking garage, Dipper then released a breath and got into his car he then pulled out his phone and stop the video of a police siren he played to distract Gideon, he then starts the engine and drove off to Wendy's house. When he rolled up he saw Wendy with Mabel in her lap on the porch rocking her to sleep, Wendy then waved at him, Dipper then walked over to Wendy and picked her up and thanked her again he strapped her in the car and took her home after the long drive he picked up Mabel from her seat and carried her up the stairs feeling her tiny hands squeezing the back of his shirt, as he was walking up the stairs he noticed the door to his apartment was forced opened he then rushed in and found the place was ransacked. Dipper then ran in and set Mabel down on the couch, he then inspected the place any only found that only Mabel's room was a wreck he looked through her clothing and found her panties were gone he then looked in the closet and found a camera pointed to Mabel's bed

"Damn, Pedo" he cursed under his breath and destroyed the camera, he then heard Pacifica's voice and rushed out of the room he saw her beating up some guy he then saw a bag, he then opened it and found Mabel with a black eye hands and legs taped and knocked out covered in her underwear, he then saw Pacifica beat the living shit out Gideon he then scurried away all bloody and bruised

"And If I see you even think of Mabel again I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you will rue the day you crawled out of your mother's snatch. She yelled at Gideon then looked over at Dipper "Dipper where were you, how could let this happened?" she yelled in Dipper's face

"Why are you blaming me for? Mabel and I just got here and found the place a wreck, all of Mabel's underwear was gone and found a camera in her closet!" He yelled back as Pacifica picked Mabel up and walked back into the apartment everyone was quiet Pacifica held an ice pack to Mabel's eye just sitting in the silent, Dipper then looked down at his feet

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just (sigh) angry that he got in here." He said to her Pacifica didn't say anything

"Pacifica, please I'm really sorry, please isn't there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" he pleaded.

Pacifica then took off her shoe and sock

"Kiss it." she said with a dark voice

"W-What?" Dipper asked in fear

"Kiss my foot and I'll forgive you." She said as she raised it to his face poking at his cheeks, prodding Dipper patients, Dipper then took her foot and kissed it quickly and looked away

"Uh uh, like you mean it." she said seductively, Dipper then grabbed the back of legs and kissed her toe towards her leg up towards her side to her breast, up her neck to her lips and kissed her, she smiled and kissed him back

"You're forgiven." she said as she placed a hand on his cheek, that's when Mabel started coming to her senses

"Mabel, are you okay?" Pacifica asked she then began crying and covered her face in her shirt, Pacifica then patted the back of her head and she lets her shirt get soaked

"Shh Shh, it's okay Mabel you're safe nobody will take you away I promise." Pacifica said

"Mabel, I'm so sorry I let that get to you, I just want you to be safe but I failed at that, I failed you as a brother." He said sadly, Pacifica then pulled him closer and Mabel started hugging him, Dipper then hugged back

"C-Can sleep in your bed tonight?" Mabel asked

"Sure, Mabel." Dipper replied he then picked her up and walked towards their room and placed her in the Middle

"Mabel, could you wait a bit me and Pacifica need to talk." Mabel wanted to say no because she was scared to be left alone, but she noticed the seriousness in his voice she nods her head and lets him leave

"Pacifica, I need your help."

"With what?" she asked

"We need to move from here Gideon knows she here it's not safe." Dipper said

"Dipper, where will go he'll find us anywhere in Gravity Falls?"

"Then we might have to leave Gravity Falls."

* * *

Will Dipper and the girls leave Gravity falls?

Sorry for the long wait I wanted to make this chapter as long as I can


	4. That Monster

New Chapter

* * *

After their scuffle with Gideon Dipper and Pacifica had to make a hard choice leave Gravity Falls or risk running into Gideon again

"Leave Gravity Falls but this is our home, Dipper we can't leave." Pacifica said

"No, Pacifica, this is your home, you can stay Mabel and I will leave, you can stay in Gravity Falls move back in your old apartment." Dipper told her

"Dipper, I won't leave you alone, what if he follows you?" she said in a panic voice

"Then, I'll make sure he faces justice." he said in anger. "Pacifica, please I need to get her somewhere safe, don't try and stop me!" Dipper pleaded

"Dipper…"

"Pacifica, please I don't want you involved with this anymore!" Dipper said which caused a silent between them. "Pacifica… I love you, I love you too much to see you or Mabel hurt." he said to her

"Dipper." she said, he turned around and got punched in the face knocking him down on the ground before Dipper could get back up Pacifica straddled him and held his shoulders down

"Pacifica let me go." she ignored him her bangs were covering her eyes, she then raised her face and started punching him, but it didn't hurt Dipper the slightest he then saw the tears falling off her face and onto his

"Y-you idiot, you think I'm just going to let the best thing in my life just go away." she then grabbed her collar and pulled him to her face.

"You don't think that I don't love you as well, you expect me to just leave you when you can't even take care of yourself let alone a child!" she yelled at him "I'm staying by your side no matter what happens." she said as she lets go of him she then covers her face with her hands. Dipper then moved her hand and hugged her while rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry, Pacifica I wasn't thinking." he said to her as she was still crying but smiled

"You're just a big dum-dum, but I still love you." she said as she pecked his lips

"C'mon let's go to bed Mabel is waiting for us." Dipper said

"Carry me?" she asked, Dipper then picked her up and went towards the bedroom and found Mabel asleep he then sets Pacifica next to Mabel and Dipper took the other side and drifted to sleep with the girls

The Next Morning

Dipper awoke to find Mabel and Pacifica cuddling he then smiled and kissed both of their heads and went to the living room

"Well Well if it isn't Dipper pines." Dipper was shocked to see Gidon reading a newspaper

"Gideon!" he then walked up toward him and grabbed his collar "How did you get in here?!"

Gideon then snapped his fingers and a muscular man walked up behind him and grabbed him by his neck

"Dipper I want you to meet Ghosteyes, my personal bodyguard and making sure that our little chat doesn't go astray."

"C-Chat?" Dipper struggling said Gideon then snapped his fingers lets him go

"So Mr. Pines how are things?" Gideon asked

"Cut to the chase you pedo." Dipper said with poison dripping from his mouth

"Okay then." he then pulled out a document "All I ask is that you signed this and hand over my little peach pit over to me." he said with a smug smile Dipper then read it and was shocked by what it was

"I swear you are just filth, I will never sign this, leave her alone."

"Oh Dipper, It would be in your best interest to sign the transfer paper." he said threateningly

"Why, after all the times you tried to kidnap Mabel, terrorizing my family, breaking into my home and sending her those "things"!" Dipper yelled just then police sirens begin to sound outside

"HEY!" Gideon yelled looking at Dipper.

"I didn't call them." he said

"I did." the men then turned around and saw Pacifica in a robe, holding a bat and Mabel

"Ghosteyes, let's get out of here." Gideon yelled

"But, what about the girl?" Ghosteyes asked

"Next time." he said as they ran out the door Pacifica then walked up to him and rubbed his back

"You okay?" She asked

"I'll be fine." He said as he got up and sat on the couch just then the police came in

"excuse me, we got a call about a break in?" he said Dipper then took him outside and explained his situation

"Okay sir we'll try our best to find them." and with that he left leaving the couple and Mabel alone

"Big Dipper, I'm scared." Mabel said

"Don't worry he won't get close to you." he then rubs her head and she smiled and looks at Pacifica

"Hey Mabel, you want to go shopping?" Pacifica asked her

"Yeah, I saw a new sweater I want." she then jumped off her lap to get dressed

"Dipper." She tried to get his attention, but his thoughts went somewhere else

"Gideon, you're going to face justice." He thought he then turned to Pacifica who gave him a quick peck

"C'mon let's get dressed and take Mabel shopping." she said

"Alright." he sighs as the two got up

"and if you be good you "might" get a treat." she whispered in her ear and walked off to change Dipper then followed to change clothes and went shopping with the girls as they pulled up to the store Mabel then grabbed a cart and held her arms up

"Put me in the basket." she asked Dipper then picked her up and set her in the basket of the cart Pacifica then pushed the cart towards the clothing department she then asked to hop out so she could get the sweater she wanted when she saw it was really high up for her she tried jumping to get it but she had no luck Dipper then picked her by her arms and lifted her up she then grabs it and hugs it and shows the two

"See isn't it cute." she said as she showed them a pink sweater with a shooting star

"It's very cute Mabel." Pacifica said

"But the price is not." Dipper said looking at the price tag it cost $39.99 which was a huge strain on Dipper wallet and Pacifica being cheap, Dipper then paid for the sweater and they were on her way Dipper then noticed a jewelry store he then checked his notebook and found a certain date was already on it way.

"Hey Guys, I gotta do something real quick I'll meet you guys at the car." he said as he ran down the street to the store. Dipper was wondering around the store looking around till a jeweler came up to him

"Can I help you, sir?" the salesperson asked

"Yes, I need this please." he then handed the salesperson a code and went to the back to check it

"You're in luck sir this our last one, you must really love this girl." The salesperson asked

"Yeah, I do." he then gave the person his debit card the person then returned with his card and a little bag

"I wish you luck sir." the person said as Dipper walked out of the store as he walked towards the door he found Pacifica and Mabel we're gone he then saw them coming out of another store with small bags

"You were taking too long and my favorite store was having a sale so why not." She said as she placed her bags in the backseat with Mabel

"So did you get what you needed?" she asked

"Yeah I did but there's one more stop we got to make." he said

"Where?" she asked

"Home depot. I have to improve our home security." He said as she started his car and drove to the local home depot and grabbed a cart.

"Alright I'm going to check home security, why don't you guys check out the nursery." Dipper said

"You are just lucky I love flowers." she said as she took Mabel's hand and escorted her towards the flowers while Dipper went towards an employee

"Excuse me I need to upgrade my home security."

"Sure sir that'll be the last aisle on you left." he said to him

"Thank you." he then walked down toward the aisle and picked up some reinforced door knobs bars for the window and a new door, he piled it in it and went towards check-out and called Pacifica telling him to met him at the car he then grabbed rope and ties the door onto the roof just then Pacifica and Mabel came walking out with small flowers

"I see you'll bought flowers."

"Yeah I thought the apartment could use a good woman's touch." Pacifica said as they drove off back home

Few Hours Later

Pacifica was getting Mabel ready for bed Dipper was outside setting up bars on their windows

"Will those bars keep him out?" Mabel asked in fear

"Yes Mabel they will." she said Pacifica then kissed her forehead and turned off the lights she then went into the living room just as Dipper came in.

"Is everything set up?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah, I'll get the door installed tomorrow." he said as he removed his shirt his chest was shiny from the sweat making Pacifica bite her finger at the sight, Dipper then noticed it and started to flex a little

"I'm going to take a shower." He said and he flexed his bicep towards the bathroom, Pacifica then watched him leave she turned her focus back onto the tv as Dipper started the shower she then started blushing about what she was thinking about. She tried her best to ignore her temptation, but Dipper then walked out with a towel on

"Hey Pacifica where's the extra soap?" She then tackled him back in the bathroom and locked the door behind her she then ripped off her clothes and pushed Dipper back into the shower she then pushed him towards the wall and started to grabbed the remaining soap and lather it on her breast and rubbed his chest with hers grinding on him she then felt his dick getting hard she moved herself over it and began grinding on it making him harder, she then took his entire dick Inside her and started going up and down still rubbing her breast on his chest she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed them hard she then moved her hand down and stuck a finger in his ass making him Yelp. He then cummed inside her his dick the slid out of her

"Pacifica, that was uncalled for." He said

"Dipper I just wanted a quickie." she said as she kissed him and stepped out of the shower "see ya tonight for round two" she smirked and left Dipper

Just then the door had a knock on it she looked through the peephole and found the mail guy she then opened it and was given a large package she then signed for it and closed the door she then opened it and found a letter from Gideon she groaned but read it anyway but it wasn't for Mabel it was for Her

Dear Mrs. Northwest

How are you doing since you beat me into a bloody pulp I hope that you forgot all that because that's behind me. Just like I was when I raped and Murdered your mother. Oh the scream your father had when he saw me he actually tried to threaten me but I pulled out my throwing knives and just hit him straight in his throat man you would not believe how many times I had to stab your father's throat just to shut him up, but I do regret having sex with your Mom I was saving myself for Mabel but I'll get there soon also I hope you like the package I sent you

Love,

Lil' Gideon

P.S-If you ever get in my way you'll be next.

Pacifica was then on the verge of tears she then opened the large package and dropped the box by what was in it. She then screamed and started crying in the corner that's when Dipper ran in his boxers he saw Pacifica cowering in fear tears falling down her face

"Pacifica, what's wrong?" he asked her in a worried voice, she then pointed towards the box he looked in it and saw the decapitated heads of Pacifica's Parents but her mother had semen leaking out of it. Dipper then puked in the kitchen sink after washing his mouth he closed the box and sets it outside on the patio he then went to comfort Pacifica who was in shock at what she saw her tears kept falling Dipper then picked her up took her to the couch and cuddling her head buried in his chest as she cried Dipper then hugged her tight

"He'll pay for hurting her." He taught himself

"C'mon let's get you to bed." he said, but Pacifica wasn't moving he then lifted her up and carried her to the bed placed her on it, she then grip d the pillows and started crying again Dipper then left the room and called the police about this

The Next Morning

Dipper was staying up in case Gideon was going to try something, he was about to fall asleep from his long night, but there was a knock on the door he grabbed the bat and opened it and almost hits the police officer

"Oh, sorry we've been on edge lately." he apologized

"It's understandable sir, it's okay, if you don't mind I would like you to explain what happened last night?" Dipper then began re-telling what happened last night

"and if that's crazy he sent that." he pointed outside towards the balcony the officer then walked out and saw the box and began to open it he was then in shock by what was it.

"Mr. Pines, would you like me to take this?" he asked holding the box

"Yes, please." Dipper said not looking at him or the box he then walked passed him leaving out the door. Dipper then went to check on Pacifica who was sitting up looking down at her hands Dipper then sat on the edge next to her she then grabbed her hand

"Hey, the police came I explained and let him them take the box." He said to her but she didn't respond

"Pacifica, please talk to me." he asked but still no reaction from her, Dipper then sighed and left the room to the living room he then remembered to replaced the door he then got started on that before he forgot, just then Mabel walked in

"Big Dipper, I'm hungry where big sis paz." she asked

"Mabel, "Paz" is going to be a little sick for awhile so it just going to be me and you for awhile." he said as he to her eye level

"Oh no was it the flowers we got?" she asked in worry

"No, Mabel she loves the flowers it's just something happened and she is not going to be up for awhile." He told her she then sighed and went towards the kitchen made herself some cereal Dipper then sighed as she watched Mabel looking sad he then continued working on the door.

* * *

Sorry for the content


	5. Torture

_After Pacifica received the news that her Parents were murdered by Gideon she fell into a coma-like depression, Dipper tried to talk to her but nothing he said would work_

 _It's been two weeks since Pacifica found out her parents were murdered and their heads sent to her Dipper and Mabel went to their funeral for Pacifica because she has not moved from the bed since_

Dipper was sitting with Mabel watching a movie till his watched beeped he sighed and got up he got a tray of soup and depression pills he then enters his bedroom and saw Pacifica with her head looking at her hands he placed the tray on the nightstand and crushed the pill in it and began feeding Pacifica after all of it was gone he cleaned her up and placed the bowl back on the nightstand he rubbed her head and gave her a kiss on her cheek, took the dishes and left her alone. Dipper then re-joined Mabel but before he sat down he got a knock on the door he checked the peephole and saw a man in a business suit Dipper opened the door and lets him in

"Hello Mr. Pines My name is of no matter but I'm a representative of the Northwest and I'm here to talk to Pacifica." He asked

"Oh I'm sorry but Pacifica is unable to see you right now, but I'll be her representative for this matter." Dipper replied

"Okay then is there a place we can sit?" He asked

"We can do this in the kitchen." Dipper then directed him towards their and they sat at the table

"First let me give my condolences to the young Northwest, It must have been a traumatic for her to see that." He said

"We're trying our best to forget that day, so can we move on and focus on her healing, so can we get this done, please." He asked

"Don't worry sir I just need her signature on this and I'll leave." He then handed him the document and he went towards Pacifica he opened the door slowly and saw her, Dipper then sat on the bed next to her he rubbed her hair

"Pacifica, I need you to sign this, can you do that?" He asked, Pacifica then moved her hand and signed her name sloppily

"At least you're getting better Pacifica." Dipper said he then heard a glass shattering he quickly left the room when he came back he saw the lawyer on the ground and Mabel nowhere to be found

"Oh No Mabel!, Mabel where are you?!" Dipper panicked he then saw the door wide open, he went towards the lawyer and woke him up

"Dude what happened? Where is my sister."

"Mr. Pines I'm sorry this man was trying to sneak in here I tried to stop him, but someone knocked me out, but before I heard them mentioning an empty shack in the woods." Dipper was speechless he dropped the paper grabbed his keys and left to his car he then drove to the edge of the forest and he then began running into the woods he kept running till it was night time he was about to pass out till he saw an abandoned shack but it had lights on Dipper then walked towards it and saw ghosteyes sitting outside on his phone he then crept up towards the shack and peeked through a hole in the and saw Mabel crying in a corner just then Gideon walked up to her giving her a drink

"Mabel, why are you crying, you're finally with me, unless those are tears of joy?" He hopefully said

"I want Dipper!" She screamed at him as she threw her at him she then hid in her sweater

"Don't worry sweetheart just forget about that man." He said in a calm voice as the juice dripped from his face

"I know Dipper will find me I know he cares about me." She said in his face

"Care about you? He didn't even know you existed till recently." he said as she grabbed her cheeks "In fact if you'd just come with me in the first place, Maybe I wouldn't have need to kill "Big Sis Paz" parents and maybe she would be happy with Dipper right now." he whispered in her ear

"Y-You m-mean it's my fault she's like that." she asked

"Of course, she wouldn't be like that if you just came with me but no you decide to ruin you brother and his girlfriend's lives." He said to her face, Mabel then began crying over her realization "Oh my god he's… right, it's my fault." She thought as she saw Gideon pulling his clothes off

"It's too bad I wasted my first time with her mother, but as long I'm yours it shouldn't matter." He then reach for her, but she cowered in fear as reached for her he licked his lips and slowly made his way towards Mabel but was soon interrupted someone rushing in and punched him straight in the face, Gideon then looked up and saw Pacifica stand over him with a sinister smile

"My turn to ruin your mind you fat bastard." She said as she pulled out some rope then looked at Mabel

"Mabel sweetie, I need you to go outside with Dipper, for a bit while I take care of this freak." she then closed the door and Mabel turned around to find Dipper and the police she towards Dipper crying in his shirt Dipper then patted her head

"It's okay, It's okay Mabel I here." Dipper said trying to comfort her just then they heard screaming coming from inside which scared Mabel she then cringed in Dipper's shirt a they heard the screaming

"I wonder what she doing in there." Dipper thought

 ** _(Author's note: This part of the chapter will contain torture and the scene was offered by The Keeper Of World so I hope that I did it right also readers give him a round of applause in the reviews)_**

 _Inside when Mabel left_

Pacifica closed the door and locked it behind her she then looked up at the stringed up Pedophile

"So Lil Gideon the use to be child physic that was so famous but ended up like this so tell me how did you get this way?" She asked

"You want to know all I wanted was love, but no woman met up to my standards till one of my show my sweet little Mabel showed up after that it was love at first sight and I knew that she loved she just needed that on little push and she would have been mine." He explained Pacifica then slapped him with her nails leaving a mark on his porcelain skin

"My cheek!" he screamed Pacifica's face was just emotionless she then pulled out a blindfold and covered his eyes her expressionless was the last thing he saw his ears were then covered and his mouth taped all he could do was breath through his nose Pacifica then pulled out a bag and grabbed the knife from it and started slowly cutting his skin off him making him scream in pain, but the tape gagged him. she then grabbed some alcohol and poured a huge amount in wound making him screamed in a pain she then stops for a minute giving Gideon time to breath she smiled when he finally calmed down she then starts cutting him again making him scared she then grabbed a match and started burning the wound making him scream again but just like last time the tape gagged him again Pacifica smiled as she sat back down watching her handy work she then grabbed his hand and began breaking his fingers his muffled screaming was making her happy she then backs away as she saw him shaking in fear the blindfold had two wet spot where his eyes would be she then began to make a small incision on his stomach and slowly and painfully revealing his muscle tissues she then took made a small incision and pulled off his ear muffs so that he could hear her ripping out his out the tissue and the sound of his muscles tearing made him scream Pacifica then laughed loudly and ripped the tape off his mouth the sounds of him sobbing was making her feel good

"Please stop, please stop, it hurts too much." he sobbed

"Is that what my mom said as you raped her, did you stop?" She yelled at him as she tape his mouth back and placed the ear muffs back on, she then grabbed her knife and pulled down his pants to see his child size penis

"Oh man, I'm doing the world a favor." She then pulled the knife and chopped it off his muffled screaming filled the room she dropped the knife and walked out the door he face and hands were covered in his blood

"He's all yours officers." She said as she walked back to Dipper and Mabel

"Let's go home guys we're done here she said as she walked back to the car waiting for them

a police officer then walked up to him handed him a towel, Dipper then took it and he then placed it the car in Pacifica seat and they began to drive home Mabel was asleep in Dipper's lap as he drove the car ride was silent as they made it home Dipper saw his parents in the parking lot

"Oh my god Dipper, Mabel." Their parents then ran towards them and took Mabel and Dipper in their arms.

"We were worried about you guys." Mrs. Pines said she then saw Pacifica covered in blood

"Pacifica dear what happened to you?" She asked

"Oh some stuff happened and I really need a three-hour shower." She then walked passed them and entered the apartment leaving Dipper and Mabel with their parents

"Dipper, are you sure you and Mabel are okay?" his dad asked

"I'm fine we should be more worried Mabel." He said looking at her sleeping frame "I'm sure that Gideon didn't rape her, but I should take her to a hospital in the morning just in case right now I need to get her to bed

"Dipper we need to talk." His father said

* * *

To be Continued


	6. Back To Normal(ish)

_Last time Dipper and Pacifica were on the trail for Gideon after he kidnapped Mabel they were able to find them before any damage was done, but Pacifica made sure damage was done with Gideon, after her slow torture she and the others went home but was cornered by Dipper and Mabel's parents_

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Dipper asked

"It's about Mabel, we hoped that she would be safe with you guys, but I guess we're wrong and so we decided to take her home with us." Mr. Pines stated which shocked Dipper

"What! No, you can't you said that you're retiring." Dipper yelled

"Dipper we lied about that I only said that in case Gideon was listening somewhere, but now that he's taken care of we don't have to worry anymore." Mrs. Pines said

"But.."

"I don't want to leave." the group saw Mabel on the verge of tears "I don't want to leave Big Dipper or Big Sis Paz I love them I don't want to leave them." Mabel said as she started cry hugging her arms till Dipper walked over to her and picked her up and hugged her.

"Mom, Dad please reconsider your job as parents are done its my turn now and this time I'll make sure that she stays safe." Dipper said

"I don't know, will you make sure that she eats healthy, gets her check ups and goes to school?" Mr. Pines said

"O-of course I will." Dipper said excitedly

"Okay, she can stay with you." Mr. Pines said the brother and sister hugged tighter

"So I guess we'll see you two later." The parents then left the siblings Pacifica then came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"So did I miss anything?" Pacifica asked

"Guess what I get to stay with you guys." Mabel said as she jumped into Mabel's arms

"That's awesome news Mabel." she then got a whiff of Mabel "Smells like you need a bath." Pacifica then took her to the bathroom and Dipper jumps down on the couch and turned on the tv and saw Gideon

"If you are just tuning in we'll recap on what's happening behind me. here we have has been child physic Lil' Gideon who had been stalking a little child and almost got away with it but thanks to soul survivor Pacifica Northwest, managed to save the young child from him and quote on quote "Ripped his skin off his body" let just say I thank you Mrs. Northwest for protecting our children." Dipper then turned off the tv and peek on the girls in the bath they were singing a song while Pacifica washed Mabel's hair Dipper then knocked

"Hey, I'm heading to bed guys." Dipper said

"Alright, Dippy." Pacifica said

"Night bro." Mabel said Dipper then jumped in bed finally this was behind them

 _Few weeks later_

Dipper was driving to the local elementary with Pacifica and Mabel who was jumping in her seat

"Oh boy, a new school I can't wait." Mabel said as they pulled up to the local elementary Dipper and the girls then got out of the car to see Mabel off

"Okay, Mabel, will be going now remember I will be back by 3:00 to pick you up." Pacifica said

"Okay bye, Big Sis Paz, bye Big Dipper." She then ran inside leaving a waving Pacifica and Dipper

"Well, I guess I'd better get you home and get ready for work." Dipper said as he got in the car

"Hey Dipper, what time do you have to be at work?" Pacifica asked

"Uh at ten why?" Dipper asked

"Well, I just asking because it's been a long time since we "fooled" around." She said as she took two fingers and made them walk up his shoulder and started playing with his hair

"Uh, are you sure don't you have to get ready for work?" Dipper asked

"Oh don't worry about that I'll I need to wear is tight clothes and I'll get by with just a slap on the wrist." Pacifica said as her hand moved down to his thigh, Dipper then started the car and drove home after some sloppy parking he carried Pacifica up the stairs and threw her on the bed and attacked her lips Pacifica's hands was roaming Dipper's hair while Dipper moved to her neck and his hand moved under her skirt and removed her underwear he then unzipped his zipper and pulled his dick out Pacifica then grabbed his dick and started sucking him hard her saliva lubed her favorite part Dipper then lifted the skirt a little and then pushed himself inside he went fast as he pulled apart her button shirt and pulled out her breast and started sucking in them Pacifica then wrapped her arms around his head and tied her legs around his hips and to push him deeper inside her.

"Pacifica I'm getting close." Dipper said as he felt her walls tighten his strokes then became sloppy as he reached his limit he then cummed inside her he then kissed her one last time before cleaning up leaving Pacifica on the bed with the goofy smile

"See ya later Paz." he said as he left the apartment and went to work after beating traffic he managed to make it to work he then got to his cubicle and sighed in relief

"Cutting it close again Dipper." his co-worker said

"I know Cindy, I was just caught up with something." Dipper said as he started working

"Yeah, I'm sure Pacifica likes to keep you to herself." Candy said as she heard Dipper choking on nothing

With Pacifica

She was walking down the hallway in a short skin tight skirt with a top the had a hole with showed her cleavage as all her male co-workers started at her she then walked into her cubicle and pulled out her work

"Dang Pacifica, why do you dress like this you have a boyfriend." her friend Tiffany said

"It just to distract the boss whenever I come in late, and believe me when I say it was worth being late." she said which made Tiffany cringed in disgust

"Ew I don't want to hear that." she said as she continued working, Pacifica then got an email from her boss and smiled

"Showtime." she said as she walked to her bosses office as she entered she shook her hips and sat down crossing her legs her boss then looked at him and started at her cleavage and sweating

"Um, Pacifica this uh is the second time you came in late."

"Oh sorry Mr. Farley but my boyfriend just wouldn't let me go this morning." she said in an innocent voice

"Yeah I bet." he said

"What was that?" she asked knowing what he said

"I said that…" he couldn't continue as Pacifica got up and sat on his lap and wrap her arms around his sweaty neck

"What was I saying?" Mr. Farley asked

"You were saying that you'll give a warning; and another raise?" She said as she kissed his nose

"T-that's' right that's what I was going to say." he said as Pacifica got up from his lap

"Well I better get back to work." she said as she swung her hips as she left back to her desk

"You're such a slut, Pacifica." Tiffany joked

"Slut or not it easy money for me." she chuckled as she continued working

With Mabel

Mabel was sitting at her table with her assigned group and was coloring when she saw a group of girls picking on some other girls

"ugh why did you bring a lizard to school and what's up with her why did she tape forks to her fingers?" the girls the kept going on for what's wrong with their image Mabel couldn't ignore this any longer she walked up to the teacher and told her what's happening she then went to scold the children and put them in time out Mabel then went to the girls

"Hi I'm Mabel pines." she introduced herself

"Hi I'm Candy chu and this is Grenda." Candy introduced

"So why do you have forks taped to your fingers."

"Improvement of human being." she said as she grabbed her popcorn bag and pulled out one popcorn on each fork.

"Cool so what's with the iguana?" Mabel asked politely

"This Grenda jr the teacher said I could today to keep myself calm."

"But then those girls started to make fun of you guys that's not nice." Mabel said

"Yeah, we're used to it." Candy said

"But no one deserved to treat like that." Mabel stated

"It's okay Mabel as long me and Grenda stick together we should get through this year."

"Well, could we be friends?" Mabel asked which surprised the girls. "What's wrong?" Mabel asked

"It's just no one wanted to be our friend before." Grenda stated

"Well, there's a first for everything." Mabel said then girls then giggled and started to talk more about themselves

Two fifty-eight in front of the elementary school

Pacifica was waiting for Mabel in her corvette waiting for Mabel to get out till she got a phone call from Dipper

"Hey Dippy, what's up?" she asked

"Nothing good my boss wants me to do overtime." Dipper sighed into the phone

"Oh no, I'm sorry that got you late." She said as she got out of the car to get Mabel

"Yeah, I'll probably be home by midnight." Dipper said."Just make sure that Mabel gets fed and get her homework done." Dipper stated

"Okay, Mr. Bossy." Pacifica said as she plugged in Mabel and started the car.

"Sorry, I'm just overworked right now." Dipper said

"Okay just try to get it done soon." Pacifica said

"Alright give Mabel a kiss goodnight for me." Dipper asked

"Alright, love ya." Pacifica said

"Love ya too." the two then hangs up and Mabel started asking questions like "Who on the Phone?"

"Don't worry dear, it was Dipper he has to work late sweetie. So I guess it's just us tonight is that okay?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah I like spending time with you Pacifica and plus we can get take out again." Mabel said excitedly

"Yeah I guess that does." she said to her as they pulled up to the apartment

 _Twelve o'clock midnight_

Dipper was getting done with his work he packed up his document and log off his computer as he got he saw Candy who too had to stay late was sleeping he then grabbed her jacket and placed it over her. He then got the elevator and started to go down but stopped at one floor and a young lady wearing a long skirt and a buttoned shirt came in and pushed a parking garage button she then looked towards Dipper and started small talk

"Hi my name is Jacqueline I haven't seen you around this floor." she said

"Yeah I'm on the top floor and I don't usually work this late." Dipper said

"Yeah, I guess both our bosses are a couple of slave drivers." She said getting closer to Dipper which he noticed

"Uh, you seem to be getting a little close."

"Oh I know." she said as she placed her arms on his shoulder and kissed him Dipper then pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked

"Oh sorry was that a little too forward we should get to know each other first." she said as she tried to kiss him again, but Dipper pushed her away

"I have a girlfriend, what are you doing?" he exclaimed

"It's okay, I don't mind she said as grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss Dipper then pulled away and walked to his car leaving her in the elevator confused. Dipper was trying to focus on driving trying to get that guilt out of his head he then pulled up to his apartment and saw a small light he got up to his door and saw Pacifica on the couch with a sleeping Mabel Pacifica then saw him she picked up Mabel and kissed Dipper

"Sorry, she wanted to wait up for you." Pacifica said as Dipper took her to her room tucked her in he then took Pacifica back into the living room

"Pacifica you know I love you, right?" Dipper asked

"Of course." she said

"And we've never lied to each other, right?" Dipper said

"Yeah?" she said

"Well we're not starting now." he then intertwined his fingers "On my way to my car I ran into a co-worker on a different floor name Jacqueline when we're talking one thing led to another and she… kissed me." Dipper then closed his eyes and awaited his punishment

"Dipper it's fine." Pacifica said which surprised him "It's one thing if you kissed her, but if you kissed her I would have been mad, but she kissed you so no harm done." She said

"You sure?" Dipper asked

"Yeah, as long as you remember that you belong to us." Pacifica said

"Yeah… wait "us"?" Dipper asked she then pointed at the corner and saw Mabel who was trying to get back to her room and pretend to go to sleep

"Right don't worry I promise to come back to you guys, in fact, there was something I wanted to ask you?" Dipper asked as he pulled her to their room

"What is it?" Pacifica asked as she saw him pull something from his dresser he took a deep breath and turned to look at her

"During the time we had been dealing with Gideon and your parents passing, I never got the chance to ask you something important." Dipper said as he hid his hands behind his back

"Dipper what's happening here?" Pacifica asked Dipper then pulled out the velvet box he bought months ago and showed her, Pacifica then picked it up and opened it and saw a diamond ring she covered her mouth and looked at him

"Do I have to say the words?" Dipper asked with a smile

"You don't have to my answer is yes." Pacifica then hugged him tears of joy were falling as Dipper hugged her harder

"I'm so glad to you and Mabel are in my life." Dipper whispered in her ear Pacifica broke the hug and kissed him

"I love Pacifica." Dipper said

"I love you too Dipper." Pacifica replied.

"And we love you too Mabel." Dipper said as Mabel walked in. "Come here Mabel." He said as Mabel ran up to them and hugged her two older siblings.

* * *

A nice ending to a story also does anyone know a good website where I can check and edited my Grammer


	7. Happy Mother's Day Big Sis Paz

It was May 8 aka mother's day and in a three bedroom apartment lived a blonde haired woman was sitting on her worn-out couch when a knock came on the door she then struggled to get up being 9 months pregnant can do that to you she then waddled over to the door and found a delivery man holding a package

"Package for Mabel Pines." He said

"Oh she's not here right, I'll sign for it." She said "And did you make sure to check it?" She said

"Yes Pacifica, nothing was sent from him." He said

"Thank you." She said as she closed the door she sets the box in her younger step-sister's room, it's been a year and Gideon hasn't made appearance, she then left the room and walked past a photo of her and her husband Dipper with little Mabel in their wedding apparel she smiled at the photo and then rubbed her belly.

"Or family is growing and so are you little one." She said to her belly she then went back to the couch and continued watching tv that's when another knock came at the door

"C'mon I'm pregnant!" She yelled as she reached the door to see Dipper's mother.

"Oh Mom, it's so good to see you Happy Mother's day, what are you doing here." She said Dipper's parents were excited to have Pacifica in their life that they insisted that she called them "Mom & Dad"

"It's good to see you too dear." She said "How where's my babies?" She asked

"Well, this one is about to come out in a week while the other is out with her big brother doing some shopping." She said

"Oh goodie, I made it in time to see it." Mrs. Pines said

"But what about dad?" Pacifica asked

"Oh, you know your father "My daughter is too young to be having a baby this early."." She said in a gruff voice causing the two of them to laugh.

"Hey, I do not sound like that." A voice said from the door

"(Gasp) Daddy!" Pacifica said as she got up to hug him

"It's good to see you too pumpkin." He said as he returned the hug. "I also brought presents for the little ones." He said as he got a purple and gold diaper trash can for the baby and a for Mabel a new dress

"Oh thanks, guys I'm sure they'll love it." Pacifica said just then Pacifica's phone went off and she answered it.

"Hey, Dipper." She answered

"Hey, Pacifica, me and Mabel are at the corner store do you want anything?" He asked

"Well, the baby is feeling like cookie dough and mint chip ice-cream." She said

"Well, the baby can only have one of them." He said

"Oh, cmon it's mother's day." She said

"I know but you're the one who said and I quote "If I ever ask for two of anything don't listen to me it's my cravings talking."." He said in a high pitch voice

"Oh very funny." She said giggling till she felt a sharp pain in her stomach

"What wrong are you okay?" Dipper asked worriedly

"Yeah, the little one just kicked really hard." She said till it came back again "Uh Dipper I don't want to alarm you but I think that the baby is coming." She said

"Are you sure, Pacifica?" Dipper asked but got no response "Pacifica!" it then made a dial tone

At the Hospital

Mr. and Mrs. Pines were in the waiting room when Dipper and Mabel came in

"Mom, Dad there you are." Dipper said

"Dipper you came just in time, she already in the operating room." She said

"Okay, Mabel stay with mom and dad okay." Dipper said as he left her with them Mabel then got onto her mother's lap

"Mama, what's happening?" Mabel asked

"Oh well, Pacifica is waiting for the stork to bring your baby niece slash sister to your big sister and brother." She said

"Okay, can we go see her when she gets here?" Mabel asked

"Not yet sweetie, when Dipper comes back then we can see them, but until then you want to play a game?" She asked

"Oh, can we play old maid?" Mabel asked

"Sure, lucky for you I brought some playing cards." She said as she pulled them out of her purse.

So for an hour and a half Mabel and her parents were playing different card games till Dipper came back with his shirt stretched and bandaged hand

"Big Dipper what happened to you?" Mabel asked

"Oh, the Storck would give up you new sibling so I had to fight it." He said getting pity stares from his younger sister "Anyway you want to see your new sibling?" Dipper asked

"Yeah!" Mabel said as she grabbed Dipper's hand and led her towards Pacifica, as they entered Mabel saw Pacifica in bed holding something, She then spotted her and made a come look gesture Mabel then got into the bed with Pacifica, she then removed the little makeshift hood over the baby's head Mabel then looked the baby it's eyes were closed and was breathing nice and slow

"Mabel meet your new baby niece slash sister, Patricia North Pines." She said Mabel then poked her cheek and she giggled

"She likes you, Mabel." Pacifica said

"I have a baby sister now yay!" Mabel said, Dipper then came over and wrapped his arms around them.

"Happy Mother's Day, Pacifica." Dipper said

"Happy Birthday, Patricia." Mabel said the family then hugged each other that's when heard a snap and a flash they looked over her and saw Mrs. Pines with a camera

"Mom, at let me fix my hair." Pacifica said the group and the baby laughed at this

* * *

I hope everyone has a good Mother's Day and rember to always love your mother no matter what because you never know when she'll go away


End file.
